


Las del volleyball (y la estrella que miró por la ventana)

by sunflow3rs



Series: Las del volleyball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 0 heteros en cercanías, Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Genderbending, Girl!Oikawa es una zorra pero todos la queremos, Masturbation, Rule 63, but kenma is still giving a fuck, explicit kenma kozume giving a fuck, explicit terushima being a model who also smokes weed, explicit yamaguchi tadashi being a nervous girl, girls, not explicit, okay so maybe it becomes a little explicit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi se ha mudado a un nuevo apartamento y debería plantearse el conocer a su vecina.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Las del volleyball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630639
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. La estrella que miró por la ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que algún día el YamaKen domine el mundo. 
> 
> Y que lo haga también la Rule 63.
> 
> Amén

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La estrella descubre a una gata en el balcón de al lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He editado este capítulo, añadido una o dos frases nuevas y cambiado el tiempo en el que se encuentra escrito, además de corregir los errores que tenía. Por lo tanto, quienes leyeron esta historia antes del 04/04/20 pueden notar ciertas diferencias a lo largo de la narración, sin embargo, no es nada del otro mundo y podéis pasar perfectamente de lo que estoy diciendo. 
> 
> Espero que os guste la alocada y sin sentido historia de Yamaguchi y Kenma siendo dos chicas opuestas con bastantes cosas en común. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y os mando cientos de besos <3

Es uno de esos días en los que la ciudad arde en llamas como si, en realidad, se tratase del mismísimo Infierno. El calor traspasa el cristal de su ventana y quema en su piel expuesta. Se levanta, entonces, acomodándose la camiseta que utiliza de vestido y se pregunta si debería quitársela y, simplemente, andar en ropa interior por su pequeño apartamento. 

Yamaguchi se acerca al balcón recogiendo su pelo en una coleta, lo más alto que puede en la corona de su cabeza para que ningún mechón choque en contra de su sudado cuello. Resopla cansada y su intención es correr la cortina y dejar que sol muera tras esta, entonces, ella podrá refugiarse en el agradable frescor de la oscuridad en su salón. 

Sin embargo, piensa que a lo mejor corre un poco de aire en su pequeña terraza. Se acaba de mudar, hace poco menos de tres semanas, a la séptima planta del edificio y tiene la ilusa esperanza de que, contra más altura, más fría es la brisa. Aunque en días como este duda que su predicción sea cumplida. Abre la puerta del balcón lo suficiente como para que su delgado cuerpo sea capaz de escurrirse a través de esta y vuelve a resoplar una vez que se encuentra fuera, completamente derrotada al darse cuenta de que no corre ni una pizca de viento. 

Yamaguchi siente que está a punto de morir por culpa del sudor y desea estar de vuelta en su antiguo apartamento donde al menos el dichoso aire acondicionado funcionaba. Gira sobre sus descalzos pies para entrar y con la mano en la puerta corredera, dejando sus huellas marcadas en el cristal, lo escucha. Es un sonido suave y tranquilo, como una bocanada de aire con la que dejan escapar un pequeño ruido melódico, un resoplido delicado.

Luego se diría que debía de haber dejado el asunto ahí. Puede ser cualquier cosa, puede ser otra persona resoplando angustiada por el calor o incluso la misma televisión. Sin embargo, el sonido se repite y como el canto de las sirenas, le atrae hacia su procedencia. Camina de puntillas por su balcón a pesar de creer que nadie puede escucharle. Se acerca a la barandilla y asoma su cabeza con cuidado y lentitud, buscando lo que fuese que había hecho ese ruido entre sus apartamentos vecinos.

Yamaguchi no es una chica a la que pudiesen definir como una cotilla. En realidad, no le gusta meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás ni, mucho menos, husmear en los balcones de sus vecinos. Pero hay algo en esa voz que le hace fruncir el ceño y necesita saber de dónde proviene. 

A Tsukishima, su mejor amiga a la que después contaría lo sucedido, le dirá que solo fue curiosidad. 

El sonido suena una vez más, salvo que ahora su tono de voz es más grave. Sigue siendo la misma voz, al menos eso cree ella, pero se ha vuelto un poco más ruidosa, hasta el punto en el que Yamaguchi puede adivinar, sin pensarlo demasiado, que el sonido proviene del apartamento contiguo.

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño porque, si su memoria no le falla, en este lugar vive una anciana. Aunque tampoco es como si recordarse del todo bien a sus vecinos, no lleva tanto tiempo viviendo en el sitio, de todos modos. Aun así, se aligera a alongarse por el lado izquierdo de su balcón intentando mirar más allá de lo que le permite la pared, pensando en que, a lo mejor, la mujer se ha caído o hecho daño.

Nunca se ha sentido tan caliente, en cualquiera de los sentidos que la palabra tuviese, en los diecinueve años que lleva respirando y vagando por el planeta. Siente el como su rostro se enrojece a cada segundo que pasa, como si el tiempo en realidad se hubiese detenido y ella se hubiese quedado atrapada en esta vergonzosa situación. Nota su sangre hervir en su cuello, nadando a través de su piel hasta sus orejas e instalándose en sus mejillas, expandiéndose incluso hacia su frente. Es como un camino de lava abrasadora y la chica casi halla el sudor que corre por su pellejo convertirse en vapor. 

Sus manos se agarran con firmeza a su barandilla como si temiese perder el equilibrio y que su cuerpo cayese al vacío, a pesar de que la separación entre ambos balcones no es lo suficientemente grande como para que su grosor pase. Sus dedos rodean el trozo de madera en el que se apoya y sus descuidadas uñas chirrían contra el cemento. Normalmente y estando en cualquier otra situación diferente, el sonido le hubiera dado dentera y con molesta habría alejado sus manos rápidamente, como si quemase al tacto. Y sin embargo, se encuentra tan metida en lo que ocurre en el apartamento de al lado que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho. 

Yamaguchi no es muy alta, siempre que su altura fuese comparada con el resto de sus compañeras de volleyball y otras amigas, así que se puso de puntillas para poder ver de dónde venía el sonido. Relaja sus pies, entonces, la planta de estos choca con el suelo ardiente y, prácticamente siente como el calor sube por sus piernas, reinando en su cuerpo.

Nunca se ha sentido tan caliente, en cualquiera de los sentidos que la palabra tuviese, en los diecinueve años que lleva respirando y vagando por el planeta, se repite, ni nunca ha sentido a su bajo viente retorcerse de esta manera. El hormigueo llega a la parte inferior de su abdomen y provoca que la chica junte sus rodillas, moviendo su cadera y pegándose a la barandilla. Es inconsciente, pero necesita ver un poco más. 

No cuenta los segundos que se queda mirando las piernas desnudas de la chica que se abre paso a través de sus ojos, pero sabe que son demasiados para lo que deberían haber sido. La espalda de su vecina está plenamente pegada al siento de su sofá, un poco escurrida entre los cojines, y mantiene su cuello rígido y alzado. Yamaguchi no es capaz de ver más allá de las marcadas clavículas de la chica, la cortina caoba que adorna la puerta de cristal de su balcón tapa, estrategicamente, su rostro. Pero puede observar su pelo rubio, largo y empapado, caer sobre sus hombros y pecho, pegándose a la piel expuesta por encima de sus senos. También ve a estos, quienes desnudos se mueven al compás de la respiración agitada de la chica, rodeados de gotas de agua, o sudor, o saber qué.

Desde dónde está, Yamaguchi realmente no puede ver qué está haciendo la chica. Sus manos caen escondidas a través de su viente y se pierden entre sus piernas. Y no lo ve porque una de estás, apoyada en la mesa de madera de su kotatsu, oculta su tarea. Sus brazos se mueven junto a sus respiraciones, marcando un ritmo violento e impetuoso, de arriba hacia abajo. Y después de estar observando con descaro durante, quizás, más de un minuto, se da cuenta de lo que, realmente, está haciendo la chica. 

Y no, no es una anciana que se ha caído, ni siquiera es una anciana, en primer lugar. Es una chica joven, supone por su cuerpo, que se está _masturbando_ en la comodidad de su casa. Y Yamaguchi está invadiendo su privacidad como una delincuente. 

Se lleva la mano a la boca con sorpresa, tapando el grito ahogado que lucha por salir de su garganta, realizando lo que está ocurriendo. Retrocede por intuición si caer en la cuenta de que a su paso se encuentra la maceta vieja y medio rota que los antiguos inquilinos habían dejado olvidada. Se agarra del marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo cuando tropieza con la cerámica, la rompe en el acto y llena todo su balcón de tierra en mal estado. Abre los ojos con auténtico temor, como si hubiese sido pillada cometiendo un delito y su mirada salta de la maceta a la barandilla que separa su balcón del vecino. 

Yamaguchi entra en pánico y sin tener idea de qué hacer, cierra de un portazo la puerta de su terraza y se oculta tras la cortina con un nuevo golpe. Traga saliva con tanta fuerza que está segura de que su vecina también lo escucharía. Su respiración agitada y asustada no se parece, en absoluto, a los suaves jadeos que había oído minutos atrás. 

* * *

Yamaguchi le sonríe a su teléfono mientras escribe un mensaje a su mejor amigo disculpándose por haberse quedado dormida. Han quedado en una cafetería cercana al edificio en el que vive y, aprovechando la corta distancia, la chica decidió quedarse encerrada un rato más entre sus sábanas. Y sin embargo, en lo que cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, una hora ha pasado y su móvil se ha llenado de mensajes de Tsukishima.

Se pone la ropa con la que salió el día anterior a hacer la compra y que con pereza dejó en la silla de su escritorio, prometiendo en silencio que después la guardaría, rompiendo su juramento. Ni siquiera entra a el baño, segura de que si lo hace se demorará más y en consecuencia , Tsukishima le asesinaría. Guarda su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, coge sus llaves y su cartera y sale de su apartamento colocándose las deportivas. Cierra su puerta y el ruido de esta se ve opacado con la de su vecino abriéndose. 

La chica abre tanto sus ojos que su frente solo son arrugados pliegues horizontales. Se incorpora de inmediato y apoya su cuerpo en su puerta cerrada, dando un golpe contra el suelo y dejando que su pie se colocase mejor dentro del zapato. Llama la atención de la chica que acaba de salir del apartamento vecino. Levanta su barbilla ligeramente y alza la vista, concentrada antes en su móvil, mirando a través de algunos de sus rubios mechones de pelo que molestan sobre su frente.

Separa sus labios y luego los vuelve a juntar, sin saber qué decir. Las dos chicas se miran en silencio compartiendo el mismo ceño fruncido y, sobre todo, confundido. La rubia tuerce su nariz como es estuviese dudando sobre el qué hacer, y Yamaguchi vuelve a sentir su nuca enrojecer, de pronto, sin poder creerse que su vecina, a la que vio por el balcón haciendo _eso_ , sea la misma chica que tiene en frente. 

—¿Kenma?

* * *

Tsukishima alza una ceja pasándose una servilleta por sus finos labios. No ha dicho ni una mísera palabra a lo largo del monólogo que su amiga ha soltado, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para regañarle por haber hecho perder media hora de su tiempo, esperándole sola y sentada en esa cafetería, aguantando los inútiles e insistentes coqueteos que el camarero le lanza cada, aproximadamente, siete minutos. 

—Así que espiaste a tu vecina mientras se masturbaba para luego descubrir que es Kenma, la colocador del Nekoma, y en vez de, no sé, saludarle e irte como cualquier otra persona normal, te pusiste nerviosa, le gritaste que lo sentías y saliste corriendo. 

Yamaguchi siente que empequeñece en su asiento y se escurre sobre el mismo, mirando su taza de té que intacta y fría sobre la mesa le espera, esquivando como puede los intensos y déspotas ojos de Tsukishima. Le está juzgando y lo sabe a la perfección. En primer lugar, por espiar a su vecina, y en segundo por declararse culpable. Yamaguchi cruza sus brazos bajo su pecho y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus palabras. 

Su amiga suspira con cansancio. 

—No creo que te denuncie, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Yamaguchi se incorpora en su asiento de un salto con una mueca aterrorizada en su rostro. ¿Kenma será capaz de denunciarle? Ni siquiera tiene las pruebas suficientes como para hacerlo, piensa, bien puede haberse disculpado por cualquier otra cosa. A lo mejor solo piensa que es... Rara. Y no solo una pervertida. 

A Tsukishima le parece divertido el resoplido cargado de frustración que su mejor amiga deja escapar. 

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a Kuroo-san?

Yamaguchi niega con la cabeza rápidamente, está segura de que eso solo puede empeorar las cosas. No quiere que, además de Kenma, Kuroo piense que es una chica rara y degenerada. Con un movimiento de muñeca y vaciando el aire de sus pulmones, le resta importancia al asunto.

—No, no, da igual. Dejemos esto para otro día, ahora cuéntame lo importante, ¿cómo es el novio de Kuroo-san?

Las dos chicas comienzan a hablar del punto original de la reunión y acaban por olvidar el problema relacionado con Kenma por algún momento. Tsukishima no lo recordará hasta que Yamaguchi volviese a sacar el tema y esta, está completamente segura de que no será capaz de olvidarlo nunca.


	2. La estrella que se avergonzó ante una gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a subir esto como otra historia independiente, pero bue, ¿que más da? Así no me lío con cuál pertenece a qué universo. Este capítulo sería lo que ocurre después de lo que ya ha pasado (?). Lol, que es la continuación vamos. Oye, avisadme de algún error que esto lo he escrito hoy porque los comentarios de AkBennington me han hecho happy y quiero hacerte happy continuando la historia y no dejándola a medias como todo lo demás que hago (???). Bue, que gracias por leer de verdad, <3 para ti.
> 
> BESIS Y HASTA LUEGO

Yamaguchi estaba acostada en la cama de su mejor amiga, boca abajo con su pecho siendo aplastado contra las sábanas grisáceas y sus piernas en alto balanceándolas al ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando a través del altavoz. Se entretenía mirando sus redes sociales mientras esperaba a que Tsukishima saliese de la ducha sin tener nada mejor que hacer. Eran las siete de la tarde de un viernes en el que habían planeado salir a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, quizás cenarían en algún lugar de comida rápida y luego se pasarían por algún recreativo. No está segura de cuál es el plan en realidad, Tsukishima le había mandado un mensaje esa mañana exigiéndole que fuese esa tarde a su dormitorio de la universidad y ella no había hecho preguntas, tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Había terminado los exámenes semestrales y no le tocaba trabajar hasta el lunes siguiente. 

Entró en YouTube para buscar una nueva canción, quizás alguna más animada que la música melancólica que Tsukishima escuchaba desde el baño. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando entre canción y canción encontró un vídeo de una chica conocida y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio al play. Escuchó a su mejor amiga quejarse desde la ducha por quitarle la música, pero no la volvió a poner. Se quedó viendo el vídeo: Un _gameplay_ de un videojuego de acción. La chica jugaba concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador mordiendo su labio ligeramente, sus grandes ojos no se despegaban del monstruo al que intentaba matar. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño un tanto desordenado con muchos mechones sueltos que cada dos por tres tenía que apartar molesta de su frente. Llevaba puesta una sudadera publicitaria del mismo juego, pero le quedaba un tanto holgada. Era negra y casi se mezcla con lo oscura que estaba su habitación, apenas iluminada por algunas luces fluorescentes rojas pegadas en la pared. No hablaba mucho en realidad, se quejaba del monstruo cuando hacía algo de imprevisto, pero lo controlaba enseguida y Yamaguchi se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, de lo buena que era jugando.  
Tragó saliva recordando a esa misma chica en el piso de al lado, sus piernas brillantes y desnudas y los suaves jadeos que dejaba salir por su boca.  
Estaba tan centrada en el vídeo que no se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima ya había salido del baño. Le estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho, completamente vestida, maquillada y peinada, pero sin los zapatos puestos. Le juzgaba con una ceja alzada y levantó una de sus manos para subirse sus gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué haces viendo un vídeo de Kenma?

La pregunta asustó a Yamaguchi quien, con paso torpe, bloquea el teléfono y lo guarda debajo de la almohada. Avergonzada, se giró hacia su mejor amiga y esta, burlona, le sonrió.

—No lo hacía —mintió descaradamente. Tsukishima soltó un suspiro, se acercó a su armario y buscó los zapatos que se iba a poner. Tsukki siempre había tenido un mejor estilo de vestir que Yamaguchi, utilizaba muchísimos más colores y no sólo se decantaba por el negro o el cuero como lo hacía ella.

—Sí lo hacías.

Volvió a negar y se levantó de la cama. Se rio ante la mirada fatigada que le da su amiga cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se acabó rindiendo.

—Es sólo que no sabía que tenía un canal de YouTube —se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca manoteando el aire. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero que se había quitado nada más entrar al cuarto y escondió su teléfono en el bolsillo de su vaquero. Buscó las llaves del cuarto de Tsukishima y se las acercó. Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron listas salieron de la habitación y antes de entrar al ascensor, Tsukishima se paró.

—En realidad, Kuroo-san viene con nosotras. 

Yamaguchi entendió que la había llamado únicamente para no pasar tiempo a solas con la otra chica y soltó un suspiro. Se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no ocurría nada. Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron en el portal del edificio de dormitorios de Tsukishima, se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras. Miró horrorizada a su mejor amiga quien insistió en que no tenía ni idea de que Kuroo también había planeado llevar a Kenma con ella.

* * *

Yamaguchi no había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida. La estúpida obra que hizo en el colegio y que arruinó a causa de sus nervios, vomitando sobre los pies de una de las protagonistas, no se comparaba en nada a lo que vivía en esos momentos. No había dicho ni una palabra durante toda la cena y dio las gracias a que Tsukishima decidió terminar el encuentro después de ello, porque creía que no sería capaz de ir a unos recreativos junto a Kenma, a quien no podía ni mirar a la cara. Al menos Kuroo tenía siempre algo que decir y en general la reunión no se volvió del todo incómoda. 

Aunque claro, se le había olvidado que Kenma es su vecina y que, por lo tanto, deben de coger el mismo metro para irse al mismo edificio. 

Ella estaba acostumbrada al silencio. Era la mejor amiga de Tsukishima desde el colegio y esta era del tipo de personas que prefiere la música antes que las personas, por lo que en sus caminatas al ir y volver de clases no solían haber conversaciones muy largas. A veces pasaban junto a un parque lleno de árboles y flores y escuchar a los pájaros cantar le pareció uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en su vida. Así que los silencios pasaron a ser agradables. 

Pero eso era una situación completamente diferente: Tsukishima es su amiga y no una antigua contrincante de volleyball de sus años de instituto, famosa en Internet, que también era su vecina y a la que vio masturbarse sin querer. 

Yamaguchi consiguió no decir ni una sola palabra en lo que duró el viaje de metro, pero una vez llegaron al edificio, la presión en su garganta era tan grande que apenas pudo evitar no hablar. Estaba tan avergonzada de su comportamiento que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse las veces que hicieran falta hasta que Kenma le perdonase. Además, de cierto modo todavía tenía un poco de miedo acerca de las represalias fiscales que la chica pudiese tomar contra ella. ¡Es que era famosa! 

—Yo… Uh… —Sin saber donde colocar sus manos, se las metió dentro de los bolsillos e intentó que dejasen de sudar. Nerviosa, llamó la atención de Kenma, quien acababa de apretar el botón del ascensor con el número del piso. La chica le miró con el mismo rostro de siempre, los labios en una línea seria y los ojos caídos y cansados, tal y como le recordaba de su tiempo en el volleyball. En realidad, Kenma apenas había cambiado en los años en los que no se habían visto, su altura seguía siendo la misma y su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún aumento o pérdida de peso. Aunque su pelo era más largo, Kenma seguía siendo la misma persona. Así que Yamaguchi relacionó que sus ojos le parecían del color más bonito que había visto en la Tierra porque, en un principio, no se había fijado en ellos. Volvió a apartar la mirada antes de que su rostro enrojeciera por completo. —Yo lo siento mucho si te incomodé… El otro día. No lo hice queriendo —suspiró. —Lo siento…

Kenma inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mirándola y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que decía la chica.

—¿Qué hiciste el otro día? —Preguntó, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las dos chicas salieron. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño y ahora, más confiada, le enfrentó la mirada, sin   
entender la pregunta.

—Eh… Lo de… Ya sabes, —se sacó la mano del bolsillo y zarandeó el aire, como si con el gesto explicara lo que estaba pensando. No quería decirlo, pero ya habían llegado a las puertas de sus respectivos apartamentos y Kenma esperaba una respuesta. —Lo del balcón y eso…

Kenma se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Yamaguchi le miraba buscando algún tipo de reacción. No podía ser que a la chica le diese igual… Había invadido su privacidad en un momento tan especial, no parecía ser justo. Entonces, antes de entrar a su casa, Kenma le miró y Yamaguchi se sintió _cohibida_ ante sus rasgados ojos.

—Fue divertido… Deberías intentarlo.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama a las dos de la mañana sin poder dormir. Salió de su habitación en busca de un vaso de agua que le quitase la sequedad de su garganta. Había dejado la puerta de su balcón abierta y agradeció el aire fresco que entró, hacía una noche terriblemente calurosa y Yamaguchi esperaba ansiosa a que el verano terminase de una vez. Odiaba que las sábanas se le pegasen y despertaba cubierta de una capa de sudor que aborrecía. Y luego, había alguna vez en la que por culpa del calor no podía dormir, como esa noche. 

Además, en su cabeza las palabras de Kenma continuaban rebotando e impedían que pudiese pensar en algo que no fuese en ella. En ella insinuando que se masturbase. ¡Le parecía imposible! Quizás porque, realmente, le era imposible. Yamaguchi nunca se había masturbado y, hasta ese momento, tampoco lo había pensado. En realidad, a ella no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas. Pensaba que el placer sexual estaba sobrevalorado y a pesar de los argumentos que Tsukishima y sus otras amigas le daban a favor de ello, a Yamaguchi no le importaba. Nunca había llamado su atención y vivía perfectamente de ese modo. 

Aunque ahora que había visto a Kenma de aquella manera y después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, la curiosidad le había bombardeado. ¿Y si se sentía tan bien como todo el mundo decía que lo hacía? 

Yamaguchi se apoyó en la encimera de su cocina, con un vaso de agua en una mano y se miró la barriga. Solo llevaba unas bragas puestas ya que con el calor que hacía no podía ni siquiera dormir con un pijama. 

Claro, ahora la idea de masturbarse la parecía sumamente atractiva, pero… ¿Cómo se hacía?


	3. La estrella que enmudeció ante la gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribo esta historia conforme viene a mi cabeza así que lo siento por cualquier fallo o inconsistencia. Aquí estoy otro día más escribiendo fanfics en vez de estudiar, pero #yolo my babies. 
> 
> BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER <333

—Rompe la relación.

Yamaguchi dio un salto en su lugar. Bebía su vaso de agua, ahora sentada en la encimera de su cocina y absorta en la oscuridad de su apartamento apenas recordaba que la puerta de su balcón estaba abierta. Estaba segura de que era Kenma. Su voz calmada y seria le delataba, y además, el sonido provenía de la casa vecina. ¿Qué hacía despierta tan temprano? El reloj iba a marcar las tres de la madrugada en cualquier momento y ahí estaba la chica que parecía tener una conversación por teléfono.

—Es tan fácil como decirle que no quieres tener nada con él —volvió a hablar. A Yamaguchi realmente no le interesaba la conversación, no sabía ni de qué o ni de quién se trataba, y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de que Kenma le volviese a pillar y le tachase de una vez por todas como una acosadora. Aunque tampoco se movió de su sitio porque desde dónde estaba no podía verla y, por lo tanto, no le pillaría. No era por la conversación por lo que se quedaba, sino por su voz.

En los vídeos de YouTube, Kenma no solía hablar demasiado y, cuando lo hacía, sonaba tan calmada que en realidad no parecía que hubiese matado a un jefe final de un juego muy difícil. Era serena y pocas veces se alteraba lo suficiente como para alzar la voz y gritar que los gráficos o la movilidad de los personajes eran pésimos, como solían hacer la mayoría de los gamers que veía.

Y no solo en YouTube, Yamaguchi no recordaba haber escuchado a Kenma gritar alguna vez en su vida. Tampoco la conocía demasiado, pero incluso en los partidos de volleyball que jugaban en sus tiempos de instituto en los que la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo como la sangre en vena y se instalaba en cada poro de tu piel, en los que saltabas y te movías, pasabas la pelota y sentías que su punto podría ser el ganador, ni siquiera en esos momentos de pura euforia había visto a Kenma alzar la voz.

Es que incluso la vez que la vio masturbarse mantenía el mismo tono de voz pacífico y sereno.

No era que a Yamaguchi no le gustase esa forma en la que hablaba, porque lo hacía y podía asegurarse de que incluso más de lo que debería, pero tenía curiosidad acerca de ello.

¿Cómo sería Kenma alzando la voz?

—No, Kuro, no le pregunté por ella. No hablamos durante el camino en metro.

Yamaguchi alzó ambas cejas sorprendida y asumiendo que Kenma estaba hablando de ella en ese instante. Se colocó una chaqueta que había dejado olvidada en una de las sillas del comedor, prometiendo en silencio otra vez que al día siguiente recogería toda la ropa que siempre dejaba de por medio, y se acercó con cautela a la puerta del balcón.

—Eso es vergonzoso. No le pienso preguntar eso, Kuro.

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua como si estuviese cansada de la conversación que mantenía con su mejor amiga y Yamaguchi pensó que si se acercaba o se concentraba un poco más podía llegar a escuchar también la voz de Kuroo desde el otro lado de la línea. Dio otro paso en dirección al balcón, pegando su cuerpo a la pared izquierda para ocultarse mejor. Kenma suspiró.

—¿Por qué no le dices directamente que te atrae? No creo que te rechace.

Yamaguchi juró que Kenma había susurrado que no era tan difícil, pero lo había dicho tan bajo que apenas entendió sus palabras, así que se acercó un poco mas al balcón hasta el punto en el que si su vecina se alongaba por la barandilla, le podría ver al completo. A esa distancia, con Kenma a menos de un metro y medio de donde se encontraba, podía escuchar casi perfectamente la voz de Kuroo tras el móvil. 

—¡No me ayudas en nada, Kenma! —Gimió la chica, y tan ruidosa y sin ningún tapujo como siempre ha recordado que era, continuó quejándose: —¡Necesitas de la ayuda de unos buenos dedos para dejar de ser tan amargada!

Sintió su rostro encenderse como las luces de un árbol de navidad en nochebuena y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, tapándola, como lo hacía cada vez que algo le sorprendía para intentar matar los pequeños gritos de asombro que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Yamaguchi se preguntó, entonces, si lo de ser descaradamente atrevida a cerca de la sexualidad se aprendía únicamente si habías sido criada en Tokio, o si era exclusivo de ese par de amigas. ¡Ella no podía ni imaginarse diciéndole algo así a Tsukishima! ¡Qué vergüenza! 

—Ajá, sí, claro. Buenas noches, Kuro —se limitó a contestar Kenma. La voz de su amiga despidiéndose desapareció cuando cortó la llamada y en ese instante y en completo silencio, Yamaguchi sintió que Kenma podía llegar a escuchar hasta los latidos de su corazón. 

No sabía si fue eso lo que escuchó realmente, pero a los pocos segundos la cabeza de Kenma estaba asomada en el balcón y con una ceja alzada observaba como Yamaguchi deseaba estar muerta.

—Pensé que había escuchado algo —dijo Kenma. Detrás de ella, la luz de su sala de estar iluminaba la mitad de su rostro junto a su desordenado pelo y le miraba tranquilamente como si no le hubiera vuelto a pillar espiándole. Incluso parecía que, en realidad, había sabido durante todo el tiempo que Yamaguchi había estado ahí. 

—Lo siento... —Repitió Yamaguchi como cuarta o quinta vez esa noche, quitándose la mano de su boca y cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho. Caminó hacia delante y se acercó a donde Kenma se encontraba, sin recordar que no llevaba pantalones. Kenma inclinó un poco la cabeza examinando su rostro y aún en la oscuridad notaba cuan enrojecidas se encontraban sus mejillas por debajo de sus pecas. 

—¿Sabes que sólo me has dicho lo siento? 

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos y asintió, sin haberse dado cuenta de que todavía no habían tenido una conversación que no hubiese sido debido a su necesidad de pedirle perdón por lo que había visto. Apuntó de decir, de nuevo, que lo sentía, eligió cerrar la boca. En frente de ella, Kenma se encogió de hombros —Es divertido. 

¿Divertido? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía le parecía divertido a la chica? Yamaguchi no se consideraba una persona graciosa, a veces tenía algún buen chiste escondido, pero la mayoría del tiempo se limitaba a ser tranquila y serena. No tenía una personalidad fuerte como la de Tsukishima o la de Kuroo, quienes se hacían notar de dos formas muy diferentes cada vez que entraban a un lugar. En realidad, Yamaguchi era más aburrida, ella no solía destacar demasiado. 

Se puso nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Kenma. No había dicho nada y cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad. Yamaguchi juró que en cualquier segundo comenzaría a sudar y sin poder aguantar el silencio, preguntó: —Que calor hace hoy, ¿no?

Kenma asintió desviando la mirada al interior de su apartamento por unos segundos y luego la volvió a llevar a Yamaguchi, mirándole de arriba abajo con pasividad, y de nuevo la chica se sintió intimidada ante su vecina. Era mucho más alta que ella y aun así se veía como una pequeña roca frente a una montaña. Yamaguchi tragó saliva cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectar y no estaba segura del por qué, pero tuvo la sensación de que acababa de abrir una nueva puerta en su vida de la cual no tenía idea alguna de a donde le iba a llevar. 

—Me iba a duchar, pero ¿quieres entrar? Tengo sandía en la nevera.

* * *

Yamaguchi sentía que acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo. Que el animal le había abierto las fauces y ella, ingenua y tonta, había puesto la cabeza entre los dientes. Sentada en el sofá del apartamento de Kenma se preguntó por vigesimocuarta vez qué estaba haciendo ahí realmente. Sabía que se había levantado a las dos de la madrugada por no poder dormir, pensando en, de entre otras muchas cosas, Kenma y la última conversación que habían tenido sobre masturbaciones y diversión. Que después de eso había ido a su cocina para beber un vaso de agua y que desde ahí había escuchado a su vecina hablar por teléfono. Sabia que la había espiado y que Kenma la había pillado. Entonces, ¿por qué le invitaba a su apartamento a comer sandía? 

¿Por qué aceptaba ir a su apartamento casi a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada a comer sandía?

No estaba segura de la respuesta. Simplemente había asentido, se había puesto un pantalón corto que había encontrado tirado por ahí y después de coger sus propias llaves, salió al pasillo y tocó la puerta vecina. Kenma le abrió al instante, continuaba con la misma coleta desordenada y la misma camiseta ancha con la que había salido al balcón. Compartían la misma distribución del apartamento, salvo que los muebles de la chica parecían mucho más nuevos que los propios y, además, no había ropa tirada por todos lados. 

Kenma le guio a la cocina a pesar de que reconocía el camino y sin decir demasiadas cosas importantes o relevantes cortaron y comieron sandía. Entonces, la chica había dicho que se iba a duchar y que le esperase en el salón. 

Así que Yamaguchi esperaba a que su vecina se bañase, sentada en el sillón y con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Estaba nerviosa, su barriga hacía estragos en su interior y estaba segura de que si sus manos continuaban sudando del modo en el que lo hacían, acabaría empapando el sillón. De fondo se escuchaba el agua caer del grifo y si inclinaba un poco la cabeza veía la puerta del baño medianamente abierta en el pasillo. Tragó saliva y pensó en el poco sueño que tenía para ser tan tarde y no haber dormido nada. ¿Kenma habría estado durmiendo antes de la llamada? ¿O se habría entretenido editando o subiendo algún vídeo para su canal de YouTube?

Había dejado el móvil en su casa, pero se dijo así misma que el día siguiente se encargaría de subscribirse a su canal. No le interesaban demasiado los juegos a los que se dedicaba, pero sentía que podía quedarse horas mirándola a través de aquella pantalla haciendo cualquier cosa. 

Se levantó del sillón impaciente cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha parar. ¿Debería estar ahí, si quiera? Estaba comenzando a dudar. Kenma era una chica muy famosa, ¿por qué le invitaba a pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Quizás le iba a amenazar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad por lo que había visto? ¿Le pondría alguna demanda o una multa? Yamaguchi no tenía mucho dinero, tenía que trabajar por la tarde durante la semana para permitirse estudiar en la universidad y vivir en su pequeño piso. ¡Le tendría que pedir ayuda a su madre! ¡Dejar de estudiar y volver a Sendai! 

Daba vueltas por el salón tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kenma ya había salido de la ducha. De que la chica le miraba en el pasillo con la misma expresión intangible. Sus brazos descansaban perezosamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus hombros caídos y en la punta de sus dedos gotas se escurrían hasta tocar el suelo. Yamaguchi enmudeció sin creerse lo que veía. 

Kenma etérea frente a ella estaba desnuda y parecía que no le importaba absolutamente nada. Húmeda y con gotas que no se había secado y que hacían brillar su piel. Su pelo estaba igual de mojado y se pegaba a su pecho. Volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza y no soltó ni una palabra. 

Y la chica se acercó.


	4. La estrella que casi cedió ante una gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se nota mucho, mucho, pero mucho que soy de España, sobre todo en la parta de chat que pongo en este capítulo. Lo siento (?) por el OOC. He intentando no cambiar muchos las personalidades o al menos asemejar las que tienen. En fin, que lo siento. 
> 
> Os presento a la squad de Yamaguchi, en un futuro se explicará el por qué son estas chicas. 
> 
> Un besito y muchísimas gracias por leer <33

Cada paso que daba se sintió eterno. Kenma caminaba con una lentitud mortal, parsimoniosa y sin ninguna intención de acelerar sus movimientos. Su cabeza estaba ladeada ligeramente, alguno de sus mechones húmedos se pegaban a su frente y mejilla y mantenía sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo inmóvil de Yamaguchi. Parecía ser un felino tanteando las posibilidades de alcanzar a su presa, con sigilo y esperando el momento exacto en el que poder abalanzarse y devorar a su captura. 

Yamaguchi no podía moverse ni aunque quisiera porque su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Estaba pálida y absorta en la figura de la chica y apenas podía pensar en algo más que no fuese en ello. Miraba sus delgadas piernas, sus caderas y su plano abdomen, sus pequeños pechos y sus hombros caídos. Sin ropa y con gotas de agua, Yamaguchi se preguntó si la chica le estaba gastando una broma de muy mal gusto. 

A lo mejor era debido a lo que ocurrió el otro día. Lo de que la vio masturbándose y como castigo bromeaba con ella de esa manera. 

Yamaguchi iba a entrar en pánico en cualquier momento porque Kenma no se echaba atrás ni tampoco se reía. ¡El mismo rostro serio de siempre y la misma expresión aburrida! 

—¿Qué... Qué haces, Kenma? —Yamaguchi se trabó con su propia lengua y saliva. Retrocedió y chocó al instante con la pared, así que su cuerpo sumiso se dejó caer sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos que no la dejaban pensar con claridad, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta que la atiborraban de dudas, algunas podía esquivarlas con facilidad pero habían otras que realmente le hacían cuestionarse: ¿Por qué sentía que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba a cada paso que Kenma daba? 

Yamaguchi no estaba segura de si quería vomitar o desaparecer. A lo mejor estaba teniendo un sueño y era debido a eso que toda esa situación parecía surrealista. Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso su corazón había comenzado a doler. Se agarró con fuerza de la tela del sofá y volvió a tragar saliva. 

—¿Kenma? 

La chica reaccionó ante su nombre e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, Yamaguchi creyó estar comunicándose con un gato. Kenma abrió los labios y suspiró lentamente, entonces, con la misma suavidad con la que se acercaba a ella se giró y acabó sentándose en su sillón. Kenma estaba desnuda y mojada y Yamaguchi tuvo un deja vú, de repente se encontraba en su balcón espiando a su vecina por primera vez. 

Oh, pensó, ¿su intención era hacer lo mismo que había hecho?

De un salto se puso de pie. Kenma no le prestó atención ya que estaba concentrada en lo que tenía planeado hacer. Apoyó sus talones en el kotatsu que tenía en medio de la sala y soltó otro suspiro, esta vez más largo y profundo. Cerró los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a trabajar sobre su cuerpo como si tuvieran vida propia. 

Yamaguchi no salía de su asombro y aun así pudo notar su sangre instalándose en sus mejillas. En el fondo de su corazón, tenía curiosidad a cerca del cómo lo hacía, pero la situación le continuaba pareciendo inmensamente extraña. 

Entonces escuchó el suave jadeo de Kenma cuando una de sus manos acarició su pezón y por alguna razón todo dejó de sentirse incómodo. Incluso podía decir que le parecía, de algún modo, excitante. 

La mano desocupada de Kenma recorrió su estómago y ella misma se obligó a separar las piernas. Yamaguchi se acercó casi inconsciente para saber el cómo lo hacía y, con ello, los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

Los ojos de Kenma eran marrones, pero se parecían al color de la miel. Eran grandes y alargados y venían rodeados de una capa de ojeras que demostraban el poco tiempo que se dedicaba a dormir. Tenía pestañas largas, tanto por la parte superior como por la inferior de sus párpados, y luego sus cejas terminaban de adornarlos, delgadas y redondas. Poco tiempo después se enteraría de que en realidad es Kuroo quien se dedicaba a arreglar las cejas de su amiga, pero en ese momento, el dato no le importaba ni una pizca. 

Porque sus ojos estaban clavados en ella y en todo lo que podía pensar era en Kenma. Kenma, Kenma y Kenma. Con su pelo rubio desteñido y de raíces negras, mojado y conforme se secaba, encrespándose. Sus piernas delgadas parecían estar hechas del material más suave de la Tierra y por mucho que a Yamaguchi le tentase a tocarlas, se obligó a si misma a llevar sus manos tras su espalda. 

Yamaguchi se sentó en una esquina del kotatsu, sobre la superficie de madera y ambas piernas juntas, apretando sus muslos e intentando calmar sus nervios. Mordió su labio observando como Kenma acariciaba su piel por su estómago e ingle, al menos hasta la distancia que le permitían sus cortos brazos en esa posición. Luego, uno de sus pechos continuaba siendo masajeado con delicadeza y suavidad: Eran redondos y cabían a la perfección en su propia mano, y Yamaguchi se encontró pensando en si cabrían en la suya. 

Despegó la vista de la chica para mirar su propia mano y, al momento, Kenma jadeó y se obligó a volver a mirarla. Tenía una mano sobre su vulva y si todo lo que había estado haciendo durante el minuto anterior no se consideraba masturbación, eso sí que lo haría. Jugueteó con su propia entrada únicamente para lubricarse uno de sus dedos. Yamaguchi elevó ambas cejas y abrió la boca sorprendida, subió su mirada hasta la de Kenma y esta se relamió los labios. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que tocó su clítoris, rompiendo el contacto visual y obviando a una Yamaguchi que todavía no tenía no idea de lo que ocurría. Bueno, sí sabía lo que pasaba, salvo que no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Quedarse ahí, quieta, esperando que Kenma terminase para después continuar comiendo sandía? ¿Correr hasta la salida y encerrarse en su apartamento? ¿Unirse a Kenma a pesar de no tener ni idea a cerca del sexo? 

Desechó la última opción tan rápido como la pensó. ¿Por qué tendría sexo con Kenma? No le gustaba Kenma y, en general, tampoco lo hacían las mujeres. Aunque nunca le había gustado verdaderamente alguien. Sí que le parecía guapa, tenía los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez había visto y su semblante pacífico le hacía recordar a los ángeles esculpidos en estatuas y pinturas europeas. Luego estaba su cuerpo, más pequeño que el de ella en todos sus sentidos: Pechos, hombros, cintura, cadera y piernas. Realmente este no había cambiado nada desde que la veía en el instituto. 

Escuchar a Kenma jadear a su lado, a menos de un metro en frente de ella, le estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa. O quizás nerviosa no era la palabra, pero hacía que todo el vello de su piel se pusiera de punta y juraría que sus propios pezones se habían erizado debajo de su chaqueta. Miró hacía el balcón preguntándose si estaba abierto porque sentía que no corría ni una pizca de aire. 

Kenma volvió a jadear fuertemente y metió un dedo dentro de ella misma. Yamaguchi no supo que hacer, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que lo que la chica quería era atención. ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería cuando había dicho que era divertido? ¿Qué alguien tuviese un ojo sobre ella mientras se masturbaba? ¿Era eso lo que le gustaba? 

La situación le saturaba. Oh, lo hacía tanto. Yamaguchi no sabía donde poner las manos que le sudaban como si las hubiera bañado en agua, sus piernas que temblaban o el cómo hacer callar a su garganta que pedía jadear al ritmo en el que la propia Kenma lo hacía. 

—Yo... Yo me tengo que ir... —Dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención. Kenma paró de moverse e inclinó la cabeza para mirarle, iba a comentar algo pero Yamaguchi le interrumpió: —Yo, yo lo siento. Adiós. 

Yamaguchi se levantó, cogió sus llaves y se largó del apartamento dejando a Kenma sola, desnuda y con palabras calladas que nunca saldrán a la luz.

———

_@yammiyams_ : En un supuesto caso

_@yammiyams_ : En el que una persona, llamada X, espía sin querer a otra, Y, y le descubre haciendo algo... 

_@yammiyams_ : Privado

_@yammiyams_ : Y entonces Y se da cuenta de X y pasados, no sé

_@yammiyams_ : ¿Tres o cuatro días?

_@yammiyams_ : Y vuelve a hacer eso, privado, en frente de X 

_@yammiyams_ : ¿Qué significa?

_@tsukishima09_ : ...

_@tsukishima09_ : No pienso contestar a ese "hipotético" caso. 

_@yakUu.mori_ : ¿Algo privado tipo...? ¿Tirarse un eructo?

_@yammiyams_ : No, no, es más privado que eso...

_@tsukishima09_ : Privadamente sexual

_@ennosh1ta_ : ¿Viendo porno?

_@yakUu.mori_ : Wtf, ¿quién eres, Tanaka? 

_@ennosh1ta_ : No...

_@ennosh1ta_ : bueno si

_@ennosh1ta_ : pero ella esta a mi lado asi que tengo su permiso 

_@ennosh1ta_ : pero es porno, no?

_@ennosh1ta_ : si es porno, yo diría que es porque quiere tener sexo contigo

_@ennosh1ta_ : o que es un chico raro

_@ennosh1ta_ : nunca me han invitado a ver porno 

_@ennosh1ta_ : un chico quiero decir

_@ennosh1ta_ : pero apuesto lo que quieras que es porque se quiere acostar contigo

_@yakUu.mori_ : OH DIOS MÍO DEVUÉLVELE EL MÓVIL A ENNOSHITA POR FAVOR

_@yammiyams_ : No es porno...

_@tsukishima09_ : Parecido

_@ennosh1ta_ : hAS DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN AL FIN YAMAGUCHI? Y ASÍ TRATAS A TUS SEMPAIS? ESO ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA!!!

_@yakUu.mori_ : Encerradla antes de que se reproduzca

_@yakUu.mori_ : Por favor

_@yakUu.mori_ : Es como tener a otra Kuroo y no estoy dispuesta a pasar por ello

_@tsukishima09_ : Kuroo puede llegar a ser más ruidosa. 

_@yammiyams_ : No, sigo siendo virgen y por favor no lo digas así Tanaka-san, no es nada del otro mundo...

_@yakUu.mori_ : Bueno, crees que no es nada del otro mundo porque realmente no lo has probado nunca

_@oikawaqu33n_ : me voy tres segundos y ya estáis hablando de sexo????? 

_@oikawaqu33n_ : no puedo creermelo...

_@oikawaqu33n_ : y después os quejáis de mi y de que hablo mucho de lo apasionante que es mi vida sexual

_@oikawaqu33n_ : pero díganme, qué es eso de que nuestra virgen y pura yamaguchi ha estado viendo porno con un chico?????

_@oikawaqu33n_ : es si quiera eso legal?

_@yammiyams_ : NO HE ESTADO VIENDO PORNO CON NINGÚN CHICO

_@yammiyams_ : A ver

_@yammiyams_ : Sin quererlo, vi como una persona se masturbaba, ¿vale?

_@yammiyams_ : Entonces le pedí perdón y poco después me invitó a su apartamento 

_@yammiyams_ : Y antes de si quiera darme cuenta, estaba masturbándose en frente de mi

_@tsukishima09_ : Wow. 

_@yammiyams_ : ¡No actúes sorprendida, ya te lo había contado!

_@oikawaqu33n_ : es que has dicho la palabra masturbación dos veces

_@oikawaqu33n_ : en serio es legal que tú digas eso? 

_@yammiyams_ : Oikawa, por favor, es en serio

_@oikawaqu33n_ : vale, vale, lo siento

_@oikawaqu33n_ : estoy en shock vale 

_@yakU.mori_ : Oh Dios mío, y ¿cómo es el chico? ¿Te gusta? 

_@yakU.mori_ : Espera, no fuiste obligada a nada, ¿no?

_@yammiyams_ : NO, NO, PARA NADA

_@tsukishima09_ : Y es una chica.

_@ennosh1ta_ : No digas eso ni en broma Yaku, son cosas serias

_@yakU.mori_ : Ya, lo siento. Era por si acaso. Yamaguchi, te quiero, pero es que a veces no sabes decir que no y es normal que nos preocupemos...

_@oikawaqu33n_ : vale ESTAMOS OBVIANDO AQUÍ QUE EL SUJETO ES UNA CHICA?????

_@oikawaqu33n_ : de verdad tenía fe en que yams fuese la única a la que no le gustasen los coños pero ya veo que aquí vagina power a tope 

_@yakU.mori_ : A mi me gustan los chicos, Oikawa

_@oikawaqu33n_ : what y lev?

_@enosh1ta_ : Ah, ¿pero no estás saliendo con Lev?

_@tsukishima09_ : Sí. Yo también lo pensaba. Y Kuroo. 

_@yakU.mori_ : OH POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, os odio a todas

_@yakU.mori_ : No me gusta Lev, es solo una vieja compañera, Dios mío...

_@yakU.mori_ : Da igual. Aquí quien realmente importa es Yamaguchi

_@oikawaqu33n_ : ajá

_@oikawaqu33n_ : entonces te gusta la chica misteriosa que acaba de romper todos los estándares que tenías a cerca de tu sexualidad?

_@ennosh1ta_ : O, al menos, ¿te atrae?

_@oikawaqu33n_ : que si te pone cachonda

_@yammiyams_ : Que vergüenza. No... No me gusta, o sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo así que en realidad no la conozco mucho como para decir que si me gusta o no

_@yammiyams_ : Tampoco se si me atrae. No sé, es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpo tan bonito. Además sus ojos son como... ¿Oro? El color me refiero. No me había fijado en ellos antes, pero es que el otro día sentí como si me devorasen el alma

_@yammiyams_ : ¿Me entendéis?

_@tsukishima09_ : ...

_@oikawaqu33n_ : estás cachondísima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa es la bi más bitches y si se tenía que decir se dijo


	5. La estrella que regañó a la gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma lleva años de influencia de Kuroo cargados a su espalda. Creo que vale la pena decir que todo lo que sabe sobre ligar se lo ha enseñado ella, los videojuegos e Internet. 
> 
> Sorry si el capítulo es menos interesante que otros o si tiene algunos fallos. Es que se me estaba quedando muy largo y pues preferí dejarlo así. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besitos!!!!!
> 
> <33333

Se encogió de hombros observando como Oikawa cerraba la puerta de la tienda de ropa. Ese día no le tocaba trabajar hasta tan tarde, sin embargo, Yamaguchi había tenido que sustituir a una de sus compañeras en el último momento y se había visto obligada a quedarse hasta el cierre. No le importaba realmente, le iban a dar un día más de vacaciones pagadas y además, coincidiría con el horario de Oikawa, con quien siempre le había resultado divertido trabajar. 

—Yo tampoco estoy segura de qué es lo que quiere, —se quejó Oikawa guardando las llaves en su enorme bolso. —con su nuevo trabajo y las prácticas en su universidad apenas he podido verla. 

Yamaguchi puso una mueca. En realidad, apenas podía aconsejar a su amiga. Nunca había tenido ninguna relación, ni mucho menos una a distancia, por lo que no sabía que decir cuando Oikawa se ponía a contarle sus problemas sentimentales. 

—Tienes vacaciones la semana que viene, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas a verla? —Le preguntó. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta la estación donde se separarían y cada una cogería un tren distinto. Oikawa bufó y en un movimiento exagerado echó su pelo hacia detrás. 

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil, pecas-kun! Si voy, estoy segura de que me echaría a patadas y me gritaría que aprovechase mis vacaciones para estudiar. 

Yamaguchi no sabía si Oikawa estaba hablando en serio, si creía que su novia o su amante o lo que fuese que fuesen, le haría algo así, o si solo estaba exagerando como siempre lo hacía. Suspiró un lo siento, de nuevo, sin tener idea de qué decir. 

—Da igual, no te preocupes, pequis-kun, hablemos de algo más interesante —dijo y, a su vez, le dio un pequeño codazo. Empezó a sonreír con picardía y miró a Yamaguchi expectante de oír algún jugoso cotilleo. —No me has dicho como es esa noviecita tuya... ¿Es guapa? ¿La conozco? ¿Has intentando tirártela ya?

Yamaguchi se quedó parada y avergonzada mientras se preguntaba si Oikawa hablaba en serio. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parecían tan normal hablar de sexo? Ella creía estar a punto de morir cada vez que alguien hablaba de algo relacionado a ello. Se revolvió su pelo con una de sus manos y negó frenéticamente antes de que Oikawa se hiciera ideas que no eran ciertas, apartando su mirada. 

—¡No quiero tirármela, Oikawa! —exclamó y su rostro, excesivamente rosado, le hizo reír a Oikawa. —Y no te pienso decir quien es. 

—Oh, vamos, yo te cuento todo lo interesante que me pasa en la vida sin ningún filtro alguno y tu me tratas de esta manera —se quejó con un puchero en los labios. Enredó su brazo con el de Yamaguchi y acercó ambos cuerpos. —Venga, cuéntame, se guardar un secreto. 

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño y luego le miró directamente a sus ojos preguntándose si debía de contarle o no a su compañera quien era. Kenma era una chica famosa y, si Oikawa no se acordaba de ella de cuando jugaba en el Nekoma, seguro que la reconocía por sus vídeos de YouTube. Hizo una mueca, pensando que Oikawa podría ser la chica que mejor le diera consejos a cerca de la sexualidad y del por qué Kenma había hecho algo así en frente de ella. Aunque claro, ¿cómo iba a hablar de eso si le daba vergüenza incluso mirarla a la cara?

—Sí que confío en ti, Oikawa... —Suspiró Yamaguchi y tragó saliva sintiendo su boca más húmeda de lo normal, como cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa. —Es sólo que fue raro y vergonzoso y creo que puedes conocer a la chica. 

—¡Pero no me digas eso, que ahora tengo más intriga! —Oikawa prácticamente chilló y zarandeó el brazo de su amiga. Ante su poca reacción soltó un gran bufido. —Ah, que aburrida eres, pecas-kun.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un banco esperando a que cualquiera de los dos trenes que debían coger llegase. Oikawa buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil para comprobar la hora sin acordarse del reloj que llevaba en la mano. 

—¿Y vas a hacer algo con tu misteriosa señorita voyeur? —Preguntó mirándose en la cámara y colocándose un mechón de pelo que había saltado de su coleta. Yamaguchi volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez confundida y giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a su amiga. 

—¿Voyeur?

Oikawa guardó su teléfono y asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué es eso? 

La otra chica abrió los ojos como si Yamaguchi le hubiese contando una barbaridad del tipo de que el sol no es una estrella o de que los alienígenas en realidad no existen. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, soltando un extenso suspiro. El tren de Oikawa llegó y se puso de pie. 

—Ah, mi pequis-kun, eres tan inocente, deberías buscarlo por Internet y luego me cuentas. —Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al grupo de gente que se abría paso para entrar en el transporte. —¡Avísame cuando llegues a casa!

———

Llegó a su casa y organizó los temas que ese mismo había dado en la universidad. Intentó olvidar su conversación con Oikawa y alejar su búsqueda lo más lejos que pudo, pero antes de si quiera terminar con sus esquemas de sus asignaturas, la curiosidad consumió cada parte de su cuerpo y encendió su portátil. 

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con toda su mesa llena de folios y libros abiertos que no iba a volver a tocar hasta, al menos, el día siguiente. Se levantó y en lo que su viejo pero funcional ordenador se encendía, se hizo un té caliente. Después de semanas con un calor insoportable, el viento frío comenzaba a dominar las calles de Tokio y Yamaguchi no podía estar más agradecida. 

Aunque si alguien le preguntaba, su estación favorita era la primavera. Había algo bonito y misterioso a cerca de ese tiempo, el cómo crecían las flores, florecían los cerezos y la lluvia se volvía agradable. En Sendai podía salir a la calle que el oler a tierra húmeda predominaba en cada esquina y ese era uno de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en toda su vida. Tokio, por otro lado, era más urbanizado y tenía que ir a uno de los parques que por ahí habían para que la sensación se asemejase a lo que sentía en su ciudad natal. Muchas veces no era suficiente. 

Se preguntó cuál sería la estación favorita de Kenma y por alguna razón le asoció con el otoño. 

El agua empezó a hervir y la sacó de su ensoñación. Con el té listo en una mano, volvió a su mesa y se sentó enfrente del ordenador. Buscó la palabra que Oikawa le había dicho y, después de escribirla mal una primera vez, logró llegar a los resultados que buscaba. 

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la página, cerró el portátil con fuerza después de leer los primeros párrafos sintiendo como la vergüenza subía a través de su cuero, a pesar de saber que era la única persona en su casa y que, por lo tanto, nadie podría juzgarle de ninguna manera. 

Tragó saliva. ¿Kenma lo que quería era que la mirasen? ¿Era eso lo divertido? 

Yamaguchi sintió curiosidad. ¿Realmente eso era divertido?

———

Tocó la puerta del apartamento dos veces y luego se secó con urgencia la palma de sus manos en su chándal. Su respiración estaba agitada y comenzó a contar, mentalmente, los segundos en los que su vecina tardaba en abrir la puerta. Se había dicho que si pasaban más de cinco, volvería a entrar en su apartamento y olvidaría que alguna vez intentó hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mordió el interior de su labio, ya habían pasado cinco segundos y la puerta no se había abierto, pero ella tampoco se había movido. 

Yamaguchi dejó escapar tres años de su vida cuando Kenma, finalmente, abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Tenía el pelo suelto y sintió que era la primera vez que la veía con tanta ropa encima. Podía jurar que estaba sorprendida, aunque claro, su rostro tenía el mismo semblante serio de siempre, así que no podía asegurarse de nada. 

—Hola —dijo Yamaguchi sonriendo tímidamente. Le saludó con la mano y se arrepintió al instante, pensando en que debería parecer una tonta mocosa. Aun así, Kenma murmuró un pequeño saludo y se hizo a un lado, dejando que la chica pasase a su casa.

Así lo hizo. Se quedó en medio del salón mirando a su al rededor como si fuese la primera vez que estaba ahí, a pesar de que esto no era cierto. Se dio cuenta de que Kenma no tenía fotos de nadie en ningún sitio, y que, además, tampoco tenía ninguna decoración. Sus paredes estaban vacías y daban la sensación de que, del mismo modo, lo hacía el apartamento. 

Kenma se quedó de pie detrás de ella y se cruzó de brazos, sin tener idea alguna de qué era a lo que venía su vecina. Esta se dio la vuelta y le miró. 

—Yo... Yo quería disculparme —pausó mirándole a la cara. —Otra vez. Por huir. Y eso. 

Se encogió de hombros como si toda la situación le importase lo más mínimo y Yamaguchi se preguntó en qué estaría pensando la chica. Frunció su ceño esperando a que dijera algo más. No estaba segura de, si quiera, el por qué se estaba disculpando, pero es que después de haber leído aquella página web había entendido el por qué lo había hecho. Y empezó a sentirse mal por haber huido de la manera en la que lo hizo. 

Aunque, si lo pensaba, la culpa era de Kenma. ¿Por qué se desnudaba y empezaba a masturbarse delante de ella sin decir nada? ¿Realmente que esperaba de ello? ¿Que Yamaguchi lo aceptara como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo? ¡Ella era virgen! ¡No tenía ni idea de nada! 

—Y creo que tú también deberías disculparte conmigo. 

Eso sí que sorprendió a Kenma, al parecer, quien elevó una ceja con curiosidad por el comentario. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó dejando escapar las palabras con cansancio y mirando hacia el pasillo de su casa con desinterés. Yamaguchi se ofendió y frunció su ceño, llevando sus manos a su cadera y moviendo un pie hacia delante. De repente se sintió que volvía a ser la capitana de su equipo de volleyball y que bajo ese cargo le reñía a sus compañeras por su mal comportamiento. 

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡No puedes simplemente desnudarte en mi cara y comenzar a... a hacer cosas! —Yamaguchi elevó un poco la voz e intentó calmarse porque no estaba buscando una discusión o una pelea, sino entender la situación. Kenma inclinó la cabeza. 

—¿Hacer cosas? —Repitió como si estuviera burlándose de Yamaguchi y esta sintió su rostro enrojecer. ¡Ahora sí que estaba ofendida!

—¡Sí! ¡Acariciarte, tocarte y hacer esas cosas! —Apartó la mirada porque dudaba que pudiese seguir observándola a sus curiosos y grandes ojos. Sus manos sudadas, su boca húmeda y sus pulsaciones elevadas y agitadas conseguirían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, pero a Yamaguchi no le importaba, se había enfadado. —¡No puedes hacerlo!

Kenma bufó. —¿Y por qué no? 

Yamaguchi la miró incrédula y se preguntó si la chica estaba hablando en serio o solamente le estaba tomando el pelo. 

—Porque soy una chica y ni siquiera sabes si a mi me gustan las chicas, en primer lugar. —Yamaguchi empezó a enumerar con sus dedos. —Además, ¿y si soy una psicópata? No me conoces y eres famosa. ¿Qué pasa si te grabo y lo vendo a alguna revista? ¡No puedes confiar tan a la ligera en la gente! —Expuso su segundo punto y sintió a Kenma rodar los ojos, exasperada. Yamaguchi bufó. —Y en tercer lugar, ¿por qué yo de entre todo el mundo? Soy una virgen aburrida que no puede seguir tu ritmo porque no lo entiende. —Confesó y se sentó en el suelo, en medio del apartamento de la chica, viendo desde abajo como abría la boca sorprendida. —Y siempre estás con esa cara de que no te importa nada y de no saber lo que quieres. 

La chica no tenía ni idea del por qué había dejado salir todo lo que pensaba, pero ya estaba hecho y se dijo que no había vuelta a atrás.


	6. La estrella que envidió a una gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si es muy aburrido, es que como escribo la historia según me viene a la cabeza pues puede no parecer interesante :(
> 
> Por cierto, QUE POCO CONTENIDO TERUYAMA HAY DIOS MIO
> 
> muchas gracias por leer
> 
> besititos <3333

Yamaguchi era de esas personas que a la vez que caminan piensan en todo y en nada. De las que se sientan en el metro y prefieren no hacer contacto visual con nadie, tanteando la posibilidad de que las chicas que ríen al otro lado del vagón se estuviesen burlando de ella. De las que se aseguran treinta veces de si han dejado la puerta abierta o si realmente han cogido las llaves. De las que crean historias que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza y de las que ven el vaso medio vacío. 

Así que sentada en el suelo del comedor de Kenma se imaginó mil escenarios en los que la chica la echaba de la casa. Podía llamar a la policía y alegar que Yamaguchi era una pervertida que le espiaba por la ventana. Y la chica no podía decir que la propia Kenma se había desnudado en frente de ella, porque siendo sinceros, era una situación surrealista y la policía acabaría escuchando la versión de la que es famosa. 

Oh. ¿Le había gritado a una famosa gamer? ¿Realmente había hecho eso?

Kenma se agachó, inclinó su cabeza como cada vez que hablaba con Yamaguchi y esta levantó su mentón, mirándola a los ojos. 

—No creo que seas una psicópata —simplificó. Yamaguchi suspiró y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando, hablaba con Kenma después de todo y ella nunca había sido de muchas palabras. Se encogió de hombros. —Solo me divirtió que me vieses masturbándome. 

Cómo era posible que una persona hablase de una manera tan normal a cerca de un tema tan raro. Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea. 

—Eso... Eso no es lo mío... —Se excusó mordiendo la parte interior de su labio y dejó de abrazar sus propias rodillas. 

—¿Lo has probado?

Yamaguchi abrió levemente la boca sin saber el cómo contestar a esa pregunta. O si quiera si era una cuestión con trampa. Se dio cuenta de que habían muchas cosas relacionadas con Kenma que le parecían sumamente extrañas, pero las cuales le encantaría entender. Al final acabó negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces realmente no sabes si es lo tuyo. —Le tendió la mano para ayudar a Yamaguchi a levantarse, esta se fijó en sus dedos y soltó un suspiro. Acabo accediendo a coger su mano y las dos chicas se pusieron de pie. Yamaguchi estaba más relajada ahora que todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza había sido vomitado, así que volvió a pedir disculpar y Kenma le dio un vaso de agua. 

—Creo que te envidio —dijo Yamaguchi después de beberse su agua, se lamió sus labios y miró desinteresada como Kenma sacaba de la nevera algo. La chica giró sobre sus talones para observarla cada vez más sorprendida por cuan... Extraña le parecía Yamaguchi con sus comentarios sacados de la nada. 

—Tú misma me has dicho que no me conoces —alegó en su contra Kenma, suspirando y volviendo a sus propios asuntos —así que no puedes envidiarme. 

—Por eso he dicho creo. —Yamaguchi se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de Kenma. Se quedó observando la ropa que llevaba la chica puesta: Una sudadera de una marca publicitaria que recordaba haber visto en alguno de sus vídeos y un pantalón de pijama largo y que parecía ser sumamente suave. Como siempre, llevaba su pelo despeluzado y ojeras rodeaban sus párpados, Yamaguchi pensó que se tenía que acostumbrar a que la chica ni utilizase peines, ni durmiese lo suficiente. —Aunque lo digo porque parece que no te importa nada —soltó otro suspiro y se quedó mirando sus propias uñas, la pintura estaba cayéndose y se preguntó cuándo Yaku tendría un hueco libre para que se las pintase, era la única de su grupo de amigas que tenía el pulso suficiente como para no hacer un destrozo con sus dedos. Y siempre las dejaba muy bonitas. —Yo soy más nerviosa. A mi me importa todo demasiado. 

Kenma se rio. Fue una carcajada leve que se podría confundir perfectamente con un bufido y sintió que nunca había escuchado algo tan sumamente alegre, a pesar de que en realidad tampoco lo era. 

—Sí. Eso parece. —Yamaguchi se sonrojó levemente y pensó que si seguía pasando tiempo junto a Kenma al final dominaría su inconsciente acción. —¿Quieres cenar aquí? Kuro me ha dejado la nevera llena de comida. 

Yamaguchi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A lo mejor si olvidaban toda la historia de la masturbación y el voyerismo podían llegar a ser buenas amigas. 

Aunque ninguna de las dos chicas tenía la intención de olvidarlo. 

———

@tsukishima09: Kuroo ha dejado a su novio. 

@yakUu.mori: POR DIOS ALELUYA

@ennosh1ta: ESO ES GENIAL TSUKISHIMA!!!!!

@yakUu.mori: Estaba tardando, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea del por qué empezó con él en primer lugar

@yakUu.mori: Además de que lleva, no sé, mil años detrás de ti??

@ennosh1ta: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿le vas a decir que llevas enamorada de ella desde el primer segundo en el que vuestras miradas se encontraron?

@oikawaqu33n: realmente no tengo ni idea del por qué soy yo la dramática del grupo si tenemos a ennoshita

@yakUu.mori: Realmente no quieres que te diga el por qué

@yammiyams: Y Kuroo le ha dado un pequeño beso después de cortar con su novio pero estaban borrachas y Kuroo hace como si no ha pasado nada

@tsukishima09: ¡Yamaguchi!

@yammiyams: Lo siento, Tsukki 

@yammiyams: Pero es verdad

@yakUu.mori: Odio a Kuroo, es tan tonta!! ¿Por qué no espabila ya? Alguien tiene que ir a darle una patada para que reaccione de una vez por todas

@yakUu.mori: Y me pido ser yo

Yamaguchi se rio en voz alta del mensaje. Sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín de la universidad esperaba a que su siguiente clase comenzase. Estaba jugando a una de esas aplicaciones adictivas que Lev le había recomendado cuando recibió los angustiados mensajes de su mejor amiga teniendo una crisis existencial a causa de que la chica de la que lleva enamorada desde el instituto, por mucho que ella se empeñase en decir que solo sentía un gran cariño por su amistad, había dejado a su novio y posteriormente, robado un beso. 

Había intentado ayudar todo lo que pudo, pero como no era ningún gurú del amor le aconsejó que explicase su situación por el grupo que compartía con sus amigas. Oikawa era la que más relaciones había tenido, a pesar de que en su mayoría todas habían sido apoteósicos fracasos, tenía algún que otro consejo sobre qué no hacer. Luego estaba Ennoshita, que llevaba saliendo con una compañera del instituto por lo que parecían siglos y quien en su mayoría daba consejos sobre el cómo mantener la relación, ya que su comienzo fue bastante directo. Y finalmente, Yaku, que era otra de las que se empeñaban en decir que no le gustaba las chicas, a pesar de estar colada por una de sus antiguas compañeras de instituto. 

Aun así a veces daban buenos consejos. Yamaguchi no había probado ninguno de ellos, aunque tampoco es que hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de hacerlo. 

Guardó su teléfono móvil en su mochila y se levantó del banco. Todavía le quedaba media hora para entrar a su aula, así que optó por ir a una de las cafeterías que se encontraban cerca de la universidad para comprar algún té caliente. Se colocó bien el abrigo que tenía puesto y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda. 

—¡Yamaguchi-san! 

Giró sobre sus talones a la vez que escuchó su nombre. Desde unos metros más atrás de ella, Lev se acercaba dando pasos gigantezcos con sus largas piernas. Su melena grisácea se movía con el viento y mechones chocaban con su rostro, pero parecía no importarle ni lo más mínimo, tenía la misma sonrisa inmensa de siempre. A su lado había otra chica que Yamaguchi no reconocía y supuso que era una de las muchas compañeras de trabajo de Lev. Sobre todo por lo guapa que era y lo aguda que era su mirada, que parecía ser un requisito irreemplazable en la carrera de una modelo. 

—Oh, hola, Lev. ¿Buscas a Yaku-san? —Preguntó Yamaguchi una vez que las dos chicas estuvieron lo suficiente cerca. Lev asintió con la cabeza demasiado contenta. A Yamaguchi le gustaba tener cerca la positividad, la ambición y la alegría de Lev, le parecía radiante y todavía no entendía el por qué Yaku se molestaba tanto con ella. —Si no me equivoco debería estar en clase, en el edificio cuatro. Aunque estaba hablando por mensaje así que a lo mejor tienes suerte y no está haciendo nada. 

A Lev se le iluminó la cara y Yamaguchi sonrió en respuesta. Le dio las gracias y prácticamente corriendo desapareció por la puerta de la entrada a la universidad, olvidando por completo a su amiga, quien alzó una ceja y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

—¿Es siempre así? —Preguntó divertida mirando ahora a Yamaguchi y esta se encogió de hombros. Levantó el mentón un poco y unos mechones de su corto pelo se salieron del agarre tras su oreja. 

—La mayoría del tiempo sí —sonrió la otra cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho. Y antes de que la conversación se volviera incómoda, se presentó —Soy Yamaguchi.

La otra chica se rio de nuevo. —Ya lo sé —dijo, Yamaguchi supuso que era debido a que Lev lo había gritado unos segundos atrás y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa un tanto avergonzada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y a Yamaguchi le recordó a Kenma. Aunque claro, una versión de Kenma mucho más alta, con el pelo más corto y con una oreja llena de pendientes, utilizando ropa estrecha, cadenas y una gargantilla sumamente ajustada. —¿No te acuerdas de mi? 

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca confundida. ¿Debería conocer a esa chica? A lo mejor ya había acompañado a Lev alguna que otra vez y simplemente había cambiado su aspecto. 

—Oh, no, lo siento mucho —se disculpó inmediatamente y pensó que hacía muy bien el papel de ofender a personas famosas. Volvió a reírse nerviosamente y esperó a que la chica diese alguna información para relacionarla con un nombre o un escenario o algo. 

La chica sacó una mano de su bolsillo para echarse el pelo a un lado y con la misma le restó importancia al asunto, manoteando al aire.

—Soy Terushima Yuuji, del Johzenji. ¿De cuándo jugabas en Karasuno?

¡Oh, pues sí que había cambiado! Terushima había dejado crecer su pelo y se lo había teñido completamente de rubio, ¡y ni siquiera tenía su piercing de la lengua! Yamaguchi se vio obligada a volver a disculparse y conforme continuaban hablando más se acordaba de la chica y de su característico equipo de volleyball. 

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta, Yamaguchi debía de entrar a clase sin el té caliente que tanto quería pero con el número de Terushima guardado en su teléfono, prometiéndole un café por, según ella, compensación al haber olvidado quién era.


	7. La estrella que priorizó a una gata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que amo a Kenma y a Yamaguchi juntas y dudo que sea sano. 
> 
> (Gracias por leer y muchos besos <3)

Abrió su nevera con tanta fuerza que la foto que tenía puesta sujetada por un imán de la torre de Tokio salió volando. Soltó un suspiro a la vez que se agachaba para recoger la imagen y sonrió recordando a sus antiguas compañeras de instituto. Era una foto que se habían sacado una vez terminada la ceremonia de graduación en su tercer curso, cada una con el uniforme de Karasuno y sonriendo a la cámara. También estaba el mánager de su equipo de volleyball. Yamaguchi se preguntó que estaría haciendo ese peculiar grupo y se dijo a si misma que debería planear alguna reunión.

Colocó la fotografía en la nevera y volcando su atención al interior de la nevera se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente vacía. Tenía algunas verduras y yogures y se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que había ido al supermercado. Supuso que hacía mucho tiempo. Cerró su nevera y se fue a su habitación buscando ropa limpia que ponerse. Había estado recogiendo las prendas que solía dejar tiradas por todo su apartamento, pero como no tenía lavadora debía de ir al cuarto de lavandería que había en el sótano del edificio. Y si era sincera, a Yamaguchi le daba un poco de pánico entrar en el sitio. Era pequeño, oscuro y muy estrecho, casi nunca había nadie y la chica juraba que se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Así que prefería amontonar su ropa y esperar a que Tsukishima o alguna de sus otras amigas le visitase y así ir con ellas. De esa manera, al menos, se sentía protegida.

Estaba haciendo mucho frio en la calla, al menos el viento soplaba con más fuerza y Yamaguchi ya no podía salir a la calle con pantalones o faldas cortas. Así que se abrigó bien, se aseguró de coger su cartera y sus llaves y salió del apartamento. Casi llegando al ascensor dio media vuelta recordando que había dejado su móvil cargando. Cuando hubo cogido todo, salió de su casa nuevamente.

Al menos estaba agradecida de que el supermercado no estaba lejos. Había que caminar menos de cinco minutos para encontrar el gran cartel iluminado con su nombre en él. Cogió un carro nada más entrar y se preguntó que era lo que le hacía falta con urgencia, tampoco llevaba mucho dinero encima ya que estaba a finales de mes y todavía no había cobrado. Soltó un suspiro pensando en cuan ilegal le parecía tener que estudiar y trabajar a la vez. ¡Estaba tan cansada! Oikawa estaba de vacaciones y sin ella, el jefe la había puesto al mando de la tienda, lo que le complicaba aún más el día.

Cuando pensó que había cogido los alimentos suficientes como para sobrevivir la semana que le quedaba antes de cobrar, se dirigió a la caja del supermercado. Sin embargo, a medio camino y por pura coincidencia, giró la cabeza y reconoció el menudo cuerpo de Kenma. La chica llevaba una sudadera gigantesca y un pantalón de chándal, tenía la cabeza tapada por la capucha y Yamaguchi no estaba del todo segura del como supo que era Kenma. Esta parecía indecisa mirando dos bandejas de quien sabe qué.

—Hola.

Kenma alzó la cabeza y le miró con indiferencia, frunciendo un poco su ceño al reconocer a Yamaguchi, parada de pie a medio metro de ella. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de saludo y le ofreció las dos bandejas. Uno era un yakitori de ternera y el otro era un gyoza de solo cuatro empanadillas. Ambos eran dos platos congelados y precocinados de esos que se hacen en diez minutos gracias a un microondas.

—¿Cuál es mejor? —Preguntó Kenma. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño sin tener idea alguna de que responder. A ella no le gustaba demasiado cocinar y simplemente había aprendido porque deseaba por encima de todas las cosas irse a vivir sola. Se encogió de hombros y le miró.

—¿Ninguno?

Kenma chasqueó su lengua sin entenderla.

—La comida congelada de supermercado no suele estar buena —se explicó, agarrando las dos bandejas de comida y dejándolas en su sitio. —¿Ya se te acabaron todos los tuppers que Kuroo te llevó?

—No. Es que mis padres van a venir a cenar este fin de semana y no quería ponerles comida de Kuroo. —Kenma desvió su mirada de nuevo a las bandejas de comida, las cogió y las metió en el carro. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

Kenma le miró, por un momento, como si fuese un monstruo de feria. A Yamaguchi le hizo gracia y sonrió. No le fue difícil unir los cables en su pequeña cabeza y deducir que a Kenma no le gustaba cocinar, o al menos, era muy mala en ello. Yamaguchi le sacó las dos bandejas del carro y ante su sorpresa, le dijo:

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. 

Yamaguchi no lo sabría, pero a pesar de que Kenma aceptó su oferta a regañadientes, como si no le importase absolutamente nada, en el fondo se sintió un tanto... Extraña. Apartó su mirada y mordiéndose el labio siguió a su vecina a través de los pasillos del supermercado, asintiendo a cada cosa que decía y agarrando todo el alimento que pedía. La presencia de Yamaguchi no le molestaba en absoluto, pero en ese momento, le pareció rara. Estaba segura de que eso nunca le había pasado con nadie y sin saber el por qué, se asustó.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio la una al lado de la otra. Sus manos estaban ocupadas por las bolsas de comida e incluso Yamaguchi llevaba una colgada de su hombro, que ni siquiera era suya. Se había ofrecido a llevar los alimentos a pesar de que Kenma insistiese en que no hacía falta. Yamaguchi no le hizo caso, apenas le escuchó y prácticamente le arrancó la bolsa de las manos.

Yamaguchi agradeció que las cosas entre ellas no fuesen tan incómodas después del incidente de la ventana, aunque no estaba segura del cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Sin embargo, no le importaba, odiaba los líos y las situaciones embarazosas y comprometedoras, por lo que realmente le hacía feliz que pudiese llegar a ser amiga de Kenma. Aunque no es como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que había visto, ni mucho menos, todavía había veces que soñaba con ello. Y le parecía sumamente frustrante.

—Uh, perdón...

Un chico se les acercó, sus manos temblaban agarrando un teléfono y miraba a Kenma como quien observaba a las puertas del cielo abrirse ante sí. Se relamió los labios con fuerza y Yamaguchi frunció el ceño pensando en que, en cualquier momento, le daría un ataque de nervios.

—Perdón por molestar... —Repitió inclinando un poco el móvil en la dirección de Kenma —Pero ¿puedo sacarme una foto contigo? Te sigo en YouTube desde que empezaste a subir vídeos del Halo 4...

Yamaguchi alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que ese chico podía ser un fan de Kenma, olvidándose momentáneamente de que es famosa. Kenma le dejó las bolsas a Yamaguchi, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y le asintió al chico. Este, que no podía con su euforia, le tuvo que dejar el teléfono a la propia Kenma para que esta pudiese sacar la fotografía. No hablaron mucho, al menos Kenma que apenas le sonrió, como quien lo hace por cortesía más que por amabilidad. Tampoco se podía esperar algo distinto, la chica no era demasiado expresiva.

El chico se fue y en poco tiempo las dos chicas llegaron al edificio en el que vivían. Subieron en silencio por el ascensor, Yamaguchi continuaba pensando en Kenma.

—¿Es difícil eso de ser famosa? —Preguntó, curiosa, caminando por el pasillo de su planta. Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, pero al final te acabas acostumbrando.

Yamaguchi asintió y prefirió no comentar nada más sobre el asunto ya que parecía que a Kenma le incomodaba hablar de ello.

—¿Cuándo es la cena con tus padres?

Kenma ya había abierto su puerta, pero se quedó parada y le miró, pensando en la fecha. Yamaguchi sintió que ese momento ya lo había visto, ella dos hablando en la puerta de su casa y en aquel pasillo. Tragó saliva, de repente, nerviosa.

—Mañana. ¿Estás ocupada?

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, era sábado por lo que ni trabajaba, ni tenía que ir a la universidad. Le dio las bolsas que le pertenecían.

—Vale. Uhm… Buenas noches —dijo, sin mirarla y entrando a su apartamento. Yamaguchi no pudo despedirse puesto que antes, si quiera, de reaccionar, Kenma ya había cerrado su puerta. Soltó un suspiro y entró a su propio apartamento.

* * *

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el apartamento. Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca tapando con ello sus labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Con su mano vacía se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina e intentó dejar de observar a Kenma, quien como un gato enfadado le fulminaba desde la otra punta del lugar. Esta tenía un delantal puesto, pero de poco le había servido cuando después de no colocar bien la tapa de la batidora todo el contenido saltó por los aires, manchando muebles, paredes y a ella misma, quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas.

—Deja de reírte —se quejó la chica una vez apagado el aparato, pero Yamaguchi le ignoró completamente. Llegado a ese punto se encontraba llorando. Agarró unas servilletas y se acercó a Kenma con la intención de socorrerla.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpó y aún así continuaba riéndose. Había dejado sola a la chica cinco minutos en los que había ido al baño y, cuando llegó, el desastre ya había ocurrido. Llevaba toda la tarde en su casa intentando hacer una crema de verduras y, además, las brochetas de ternera con las cuales Kenma se había encaprichado. Y todo estaba saliendo fenomenal, Kenma hacía todo lo que se le pedía sin rechistar de ninguna manera y hablaban sobre cosas que no importaban realmente, de Kuroo y de cómo se parecía a su madre, o de Tsukishima y alguna anécdota de su tiempo de instituto. Hablaron también de Hinata, que era una amiga que tenían en común. Así que era perfecto, al menos, hasta que Kenma se equivocó.

Aunque aún así a Yamaguchi le pareció una de las mejores tardes que había pasado en su vida.

—Vete a limpiarte antes de que se seque, yo recojo esto. —Yamaguchi prácticamente ordenó y Kenma, sumisa, accedió a lo que decía y desapareció por el pasillo. Al menos las brochetas ya estaban casi listas y, prácticamente, limpiar todo el destrozo era lo único que faltaba para terminar. Yamaguchi cogió un paño y mojándolo el líquido desapareció enseguida de las paredes y los muebles. Metió la batidora en el fregadero y también la enjuagó. Luego, se apoyó en la encima esperando a que Kenma saliese, y en ese momento recibió un mensaje.

@teruyuuji: estás lista?

@teruyuuji: ya voy a salir de mi casa, te recojo en la dirección que me pasaste?

Oh, mierda. Yamaguchi había olvidado completamente que esa noche iba a salir con Tersushima, la modelo y compañera de Lev con quien había jugado al volleyball durante el instituto. Se incorporó inmediatamente y miró la hora, ¿le daba tiempo a bañarse?

@yammiyams: Dame cinco minutos más y estoy lista

@yammiyams: Y sí, en esa dirección.

Yamaguchi agarró sus cosas y se acercó al pasillo.

—¡Me tengo que ir, Kenma! ¡Espero que a tus padres le gusten la cena!

Y antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, Yamaguchi corrió a su apartamento con mucha prisa. Ambas pensaron que estaban cogiendo una manía muy mala de hablar y huir sin esperar respuesta alguna.


	8. La estrella que fumó hierba

—No creo que haya cambiado tanto —se rio Terushima comiéndose su última papa. Habían acabado yendo a un restaurante de comida rápida después de dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del centro de la ciudad. Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua limpiándose las manos en una de las servilletas y llevó su refresco a su boca.

—Créeme, sí que lo has hecho. ¡Yo apenas podía reconocerte! —Yamaguchi pausó sorbiendo el líquido. En realidad, era demasiado frío para el tiempo que hacía fuera, pero dentro del restaurante la calefacción estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que el frescor fuera incluso cómodo. Terushima se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

—Tú sí que has cambiado, Pecas-kun… —Yamaguchi había adivinado, sin mucho esfuerzo, que Terushima contaba siendo la misma chica divertida que había conocido en su tiempo de instituto. Sus comentarios siempre eran juguetones, graciosos e incluso sugerentes, aunque era difícil saber si hablaba enserio o, simplemente, estaba de coña. Así que Yamaguchi se reía y no le cuestionaba nada porque le parecía agradable estar con ella. Incluso pensó en que no estaría mal añadirla a su grupo de amigas. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —Le preguntó Yamaguchi. Habían terminado de comer y aunque todavía le quedaba un poco de su refresco, podía empezar a moverse. Terushima se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

A Yamaguchi, en ese momento, le apetecía hacer algo divertido. Llevaba meses como universitaria y todavía no había vivido como una. Las únicas veces que había salido de su apartamento, que no fuesen para ir a la universidad o para ir a su trabajo, eran para quedar en algún lado con Tsukishima. No se quejaba, en realidad adoraba los momentos en los que podía salir con su mejor amiga y contarle cada uno de los problemas que martillean su cabeza, pero a veces, conocer a gente nueva no estaba mal del todo. 

—¿Divertirme? —A pesar de que sonó como si estuviese preguntando, sonando dudosa e insegura, a Terushima se le abrieron los ojos y sonrió con la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez hubiese visto. Se levantaron de la mesa y tiraron las bandejas a la basura. Terushima entrelazó ambos brazos y acercándose al oído de la chica, le explicó lo que tenía pensado hacer. 

No sabía si era el mejor plan para divertirse, pero al menos probaría algo bueno. Eso supuso.

* * *

@yammiyams: imaginaos otro hipotético caso

@yammiyams: estás con una amiga que es muy divertida y esta amiga te propone fumar

@yammiyams: y te dice que esta bien si no lo haces, solo me esta preguntadno sabes

@yammiyams: y no sé, como que estás curiosa?

@yammiyams: fumar no-tabaco*

@tsukishima09: Vale, de esto sí que no tengo ni idea. ¿Con quién y dónde estas?

@yakUu.mori: ¿POR DIOS NUESTRA YAMAGUCHI QUIERE FUMAR HIERBA????? ¿PERO EN QUÉ SIMULACIÓN ESTAMOS VIVIENDO??

@ennosh1ta: La hierba no está mal, aunque tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

@oikawaqu33n: no le hagas caso ennoshita es de arte ella RESPIRA hierba

@ennosh1ta: Cállate.

@yammiyams: Estoy con Terushima del Johzenji en mi casa y está a punto de salir del baño, decidme que haríais

@yammiyams: En este hipotético caso, digo.

@yakUu.mori: ¿La amiga modelo de Lev, Terushima? Es una chica divertida, no sabía que fumaba

@yakUu.mori: Aunque eso explicaría el por qué soporta a Lev

@oikawaqu33n: tu soportas a lev y no te veo drogada

@oikawaqu33n: me tengo que ir iwachan me está llamando

@oikawaqu33n: pero yo haría lo que quisiera, no te sientas obligada a fumar solo porque ella te lo ha preguntado, de acuerdo?

@yammiyams: Uh, de acuerdo. Aunque era hipotético, eh

@tsukishima09: Voy a hacer como que nunca hemos tenido esta conversación. 

Yamaguchi dejó su teléfono en la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Después de la cena habían decidido volver a su apartamento, el que estaba mas cerca y, nada más llegar Terushima había huido al baño. Nunca había probado la hierba y lo único que sabía de esta le había sido contado por sus amigas, siendo Ennoshita la que más, porque había una extraña ley no escrita que decía que los estudiantes de arte tenían que haber probado la marihuana una vez en su vida, al menos. 

Terushima apareció en el salón sonriendo a Yamaguchi y con su barbilla señaló el televisor. 

—¿Te importa si pongo algo? 

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza y le dejó a la chica el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con su televisor. Se acercó al sillón y se sentó en este y, a su lado, la modelo le imitó. 

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo…? Ya sabes, ¿haciendo eso? —Pregunto Yamaguchi subiendo sus piernas al mueble y abrazándolas con la misma. Terushima hizo una mueca cambiando los canales buscando algo interesante.

—Solo empecé a fumar cuando me metí en todo esto de ser modelo y eso —explicó. Giró la cabeza y le encaró. —Si no quieres hacerlo no hace falta, es solo que a mi me parece divertido y…

Yamaguchi le interrumpió restándole importancia con la mano. —Quiero probar cosas nuevas, tranquila.

Después de lo de Kenma, esa sería la segunda cosa más extraña que habría hecho. Y, en ese momento en el que se acordaba de ella, pensó en si sus padres continuarían en su apartamento, en si les habría gustado la cena o si no lo habían hecho. Yamaguchi miró su balcón, la puerta estaba cerrada y la cortina estaba corrida así que no podía ver nada.

—Si quieres puedes abrir la ventana. Para que corra aire, digo. 

Yamaguchi asintió a las palabras de Terushima. Esta había comenzado a sacar algunas cosas de su bolso, que a pesar de no haberlas visto nunca, Yamaguchi suponía lo que eran. Quitó la cortina del medio y abrió lo suficientemente la puerta corredera del balcón, se asomó con cautela y notó que la luz del salón de Kenma estaba apagada, por lo que asumió que la cena habría acabado y que, lo más probable, es que la chica estuviese durmiendo. O jugando. 

Cuando volvió al sillón, Terushima luchaba contra un mechero para poder encender uno de sus porros. Una vez que lo consiguió, se lo llevó a sus labios y aspiró el aire.

—Bueno, pecas-kun, ¿tienes novio? —Yamaguchi frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y acabó negando con la cabeza. Estaba concentrada en el cómo Terushima cogía y soltaba el aire para imitarla después. —¿Novia?

Ah, eso sí que no lo vio venir. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y luego negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Terushima se acercó a la chica con el cigarro en la mano y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Relájate. Es fácil, coge el aire y lo aspiras, pero no te lo tragues. Luego suéltalo. —Terushima le explicó y Yamaguchi asintió, era bastante más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, supuso, y obedeció a la chica. El papel, entre sus labios, le pareció extraño, y cuando el humo hubo entrado en su boca, sintió como ardía sobre su lengua.

* * *

Había gente que la hierba le relajaba. Yamaguchi podía jurar que le alteraba. 

—No sé, pecas-kun, nunca me he visto en una situación como esa. —Terushima estaba recostada en el sillón con un bol de palomitas sobre su barriga y se reía de cada cosa que Yamaguchi dejaba salir de su boca. Esta, después de la tercera calada, había sentido un muy sincero impulso de contarle a Terushima que su vecina se había masturbado en frente de ella. —Pero yo diría que le gusta que tú la mires. ¿Te has acostado con ella? Deberías hacerlo. Yo lo haría. 

Y Terushima, cuando fumaba, también se volvía de lo más sincera. —¡Pero tu te acostarías con todo el mundo! —En la hora y media que llevaban hablando, Terushima le había contado cada una de sus pequeñas aventuras que había tenido con el paso de los años con cualquier tipo de personas y Yamaguchi le había escuchado en incluso, comentado junto a ella. Supuso que era el efecto de la droga que de algún modo le hacía no tener vergüenza, por lo que le resultaba más fácil hablar de sexo. —Y no, no lo he hecho. 

—Bah, seguro que quieres acostarte con tu vecina. —Terushima se llevó una palomita a la boca y giró un poco la cabeza. Yamaguchi estaba de pie en frente del televisor y apenas se podía ver lo que ocurría en la película. 

—No. No quiero. Nunca me he acostado con nadie, ¿lo sabías? Ni siquiera me he masturbado. Y no es que quiera que mi primera vez sea con ella. O si, quiero decir, no me importaría que sea con ella, pero parece que está tan acostumbrada a esas cosas. 

Terushima se llevó ahora un puñado de palomitas a la boca y con dificultad consiguió masticarlas. —¿Por qué no vas y le dices que te enseñe?

—¿Estás loca? 

—Yo ya lo he pedido —dijo Terushima como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, inclinando aún más su cabeza para poder ver el televisor. —Ni te imaginas cuantas personas quieren que les diga “enséñame, papi”. 

Yamaguchi hizo una mueca y decidió que, por su bien, era mejor no preguntar a qué se refería. Miró la puerta de su apartamento y luego miró a Terushima, a punto de quedarse dormida en el sillón, con el bol de palomitas medio vacío y con estas desperdigadas entre los cojines.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —Preguntó Yamaguchi mordiendo su labio. Terushima le miró levemente, asintiendo con dificultad sobre el sillón.

—Cariño, es la mejor idea que he tenido. 

Realmente, no podía pasar nada malo de eso. Kenma se había paseado desnuda ante sus ojos, masturbado delante de ella sin importarle nada y estaba segura de que pedirle que le enseñase no iba a ser nada del otro mundo. Así que Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro y sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su apartamento. No cogió su móvil o si quiera sus llaves, tampoco pensó en ellas, simplemente salió al pasillo y caminó los tres pasos que hacían falta para llegar a la puerta de Kenma y, entonces, tocó su timbre. No se dio cuenta, tampoco, de que iba descalza o de que no tenía chaqueta. Tocó en su timbre una vez y luego golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta de aluminio. Movió su pie dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo, intranquila, queriendo poner las manos sobre algo. 

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó Kenma en abrir la puerta, pero fue el suficiente como para que Yamaguchi adivinase que no estaba durmiendo, sino probablemente jugando. Kenma se sorprendió al encontrase a Yamaguchi, siendo una visita que no esperaba en ninguna de sus vidas. 

—Oh. Tsukishima-san me acaba de hablar para que vaya a ver como estabas. Decía algo de que tenías a una mala influencia en casa… —Kenma iba a continuar hablando, pero enmudeció cuando Yamaguchi se acercó a ella y en un rápido movimiento besó la superficie de sus labios. 

Eso sí que no lo vio venir. 

—¿Puedes enseñarme a divertirme? ¿Por favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a mentir, la idea me vino desde que metí a Terushima en la historia y no tengo ni idea del por qué pero le veo como una persona que fumaría hierba. No me matéis por lo de que los de arte fuman hierba de por ley, es solo que es algo que se suele decir y me hace mucha gracia. Y como última cosa digo que una vez fumé marihuana con una amiga y esta me empezó a contar toda su vida amorosa así que de ahí saqué toda esta idea.
> 
> Gracias por leer, perdón si se esta volviendo muy aburrido y besitos <3


End file.
